La Primera Vez en el Teatro
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Kurt está solo con Rory mientras Blaine está en L.A grabando su nuevo disco y la niñera no pudo llegar a tiempo por lo que se obligado a llevar a su hijo consigo al trabajo. Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y FOX, yo solo uso sus personajes con fines creativos y sin ánimos de lucro.


**La Primera Vez en el Teatro**

Rory tiene año y medio de edad la primera vez que su padre le lleva al teatro, lamentablemente no es la forma en que a Kurt le gustaría introducirlo en ese maravilloso mundo pero no le quedo otra opción. La niñera no pudo llegar a tiempo debido a un accidente en la avenida 55 y Blaine lleva ya una semana en Los Angeles grabando parte de su nuevo disco por lo que no le quedo otra opción que llevarlo con él, no es que le molestara, faltara más, sin embargo le preocupa como pueda reaccionar el bebé cuando se despierte en un lugar desconocido sumando también el hecho de que no le gusta mucho los ruidos fuertes.

Es una suerte que cuando baja del carro con su hijo en su sillita no se despertara, es temprano, cerca de las cinco de la mañana por lo que aun está oscuro, al entrar al teatro el efecto fue inmediato: todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a los productores y guionistas, empezaron a gravitar alrededor de él. Hasta el día de hoy no sabe que tiene que produce un efecto en cadena a todo lugar que llega, su esposo hace bromas acerca de ello refiriéndose que no importa que genero decida amar al chico no le costará mucho conseguir pareja en el futuro, en lo personal es un pensamiento que quiere mantener lejos lo más pronto posible. Suerte tiene que ante todos los "aww" y los "es un bebé precioso" no lo despertarán por lo que posicionó la sillita en uno de los asientos, al lado de Samantha una de las productoras y con la que ha hecho una bonita amistad.

La mañana se les va ensayando tan duro como pueden, solo falta una semana para el estreno de la nueva temporada de Moulin Rouge en el que interpreta a Christian, después del éxito de West Side Story (que le valió su primer Tony Award) se le hizo sencillo que lo aceptarán para personajes masculinos, su carrera está un excelente punto y pudo vencer el estereotipo gay en que lo encasillaron al comienzo de su carrera debido a sus rasgos físicos y a su femenina voz.

Rory abrió los ojos justo en el momento que su padre y su coestrella cantan "come what may", no reconoce dónde se encuentra y definitivamente no le gusta que su padre esté tan abrazado a esa chica. Kurt supo que habría problemas cuando vio los deslumbrantes ojos azules de su hijo brillar desde su asiento, su boca se contrajo para formar un puchero y lo que sigue será el llanto, es por eso que en vez de ver a Gretchen ve directamente a él con la esperanza que no rompiera a llorar, su hijo tiene unos excelentes pulmones y es capaz de despertar a todo un edificio con sus llantos, no quiere ni imaginar cómo sería si se le agregara la acústica que posee el teatro. No obstante, su risa es igual de retumbante que su llanto, Kurt no sabe si sentir vergüenza o solo reír con él. El ensayo tiene que seguir con su rumbo por lo que continua cantando y actuando como si nada, lo bueno es que Rory parece entretenido y no vuelve a hacer amago de echarse a llorar, inclusive aplaude un poco en las escenas rítmicas; sinceramente está impresionado, es la primera vez que no llora al verse envuelto con la alta música del teatro.

El día pasa finalmente sin sobresaltos, solo se detiene para darle de comer y cambiarlo; cuando se siente cómodo con tantas atenciones despliega todo su encanto haciendo que todos exclamen de ternura. Una vez que terminaron se sintió aliviado de poder llevar a su hijo a casa, no es que haya hecho mucho lio, para nada, su bebé es un muy bien portado caballerito, el hecho es más bien que no cree que ese sea el mejor ambiente para él.

Llega a casa cuando el Sol se ha puesto, completamente exhausto, cosa que al parecer el bebé no comparte porque no puede dejar de moverse en sus brazos y repetir incansablemente "papá". De pronto el olor a pizza le invade, sonríe.

-Al parecer papá Blaine llegó a de Los Angeles.

Y efectivamente, su esposo se encuentra en guardacamisa y descalzo dando vueltas por la cocina con un pedazo de pizza en su mano y con la otra sacando una bandeja de galletas de chocolate del horno.

-¡Blaine!

-¡Papá!

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace poco-respondió con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se acerca para besar a su esposo y tomar a su hijo en brazos-, hola pequeñín ¿te la pasaste bien en el trabajo con papá?

-Papapapa-es toda respuesta que obtiene.

-Terminamos de grabar esta mañana y le escribí a Anni para decirle que venía a casa, quería darte una sorpresa por eso no te llame, pero me dijo que no pudo llegar por lo que lo que lo llevaste contigo, llegue hace dos horas y decidí hacerte unas galletas para compensarte por el día, debió de ser duro estar pendiente de tu trabajo y a la vez del bebé.

-La verdad es que se porto muy bien- comento sin poder dejar de sonreír, al fin su esposo está con él-, pensé que una vez que despertara se pondría a llorar y tal vez tendría que abandonar el ensayo pero al parecer lo disfrutó.-comentó mientras toma un plato para servirse pizza, Blaine pone al bebé en una silla alta mientras abre una compota y comienza a alimentarlo.

-Me alegro, pensé que no ibas a poder ensayar y que te podría acarrear consecuencias en la compañía.

-Sí yo también pensé lo mismo, es una suerte que Rory se porte tan bien.

Después de la cena se dedicaron a lavar los platos y a limpiar la cocina mientras el bebé camina empieza a caminar por toda la cocina, de repente ambos escuchan un pequeño sonidito viniendo de él.

-¿Está cantando?-pregunta Blaine sin quitarles los ojos de encima, escuchan más atentamente.

-¡Sí está cantando!-exclama Kurt aun sin poder creerlo-Suena como "Come what May" ¿no crees?

-Sí creo ¡nuestro hijo es una pequeña estrella! Ya puedo imaginarlo cuando se presente para NYADA.

-¡Será genial!- se le unió pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una de horror- Oh no.

-¿Qué?

-¿No estaremos criando a la versión masculina de Rachel Berry verdad?

Blaine rió ante su expresión, era algo que está cruzando por su cabeza y aunque adora a Rachel tiene que aceptar que mejoró con la edad y ya no es tan "diva" como cuando eran adolescentes.

-Ya verás que no cariño, no te preocupes por eso.

-¡Papapapa!

Ante esto lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue reír mientras Blaine lo toma en brazos, si su hijo será una estrella lo mejor es que le enseñen a ser lo más humilde que puedan.

Un corto oneshot pero tierno. Un poco más sobre Klory Family, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiéndolo.

¿Rewievs?


End file.
